


Kpop Stories

by MinnieBird



Category: K-pop
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, K-Pop - Freeform, Korean, Korean pop music, Multi, Other, korean pop - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieBird/pseuds/MinnieBird
Summary: All of these short stories, poems, and prose are based off of Kpop songs or Kpop ships, mostly songs. ^^
Relationships: Markjin - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I have these posted on theprose.com/jasminjanell95 as well along with a bunch of other writings. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a Kpop ship from none other than GOT7. :) Guess who it is!

When we met we didn’t speak.

We just ate ice cream on the swings.

I discovered you.

You discovered me.

It’s been 9 years and we hide the truth

from those who stayed with us through.

One day we will come to light

Now, this is our quiet fight.


	2. Someone's Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Monsta X's song SOMEONE'S SOMEONE.

To have a person be your person

to be theirs and them yours

to live without no one

we all want to be

someone’s someone


End file.
